A New Princess
by EllaSallyRose
Summary: to Helen the daughter of Queen Amelia being a princess has always meant having no choice in how your life goes. this is her story as she leaves behind everything she has ever known to go to school in a foreign country and finds herself on the way
1. Prologue

A new princess

Disclaimer any material you see in this that you recognize from the movies or books is the property of Meg Cabot and Disney. I inly claim my original characters.

prologue

Lots of girls dream of being princesses, they think it is all gowns and balls and wearing tiaras. Well let me tell you it is certainly not all it is cracked up to be. For one thing we get zero privacy, ever tried to go to the movies with two bodyguards following you, not to mention the paparazzi. Not that I have anyone to go to the movies with, it's hard to make friends when everyone wants to know you for what you are rather than who you are. But the worst thing about being a princess is the fact that your whole future is mapped out ahead of you work hard, study some form of political science, marry one of the well bread young men your parents have been introducing you to since you were a child, have a few kids to carry on the royal line and then one day rule a country.

Hello my name is Princess Helen Lilly Devereaux Thermopolis Renaldo I am fifteen and I am the only child of Queen Amelia of Genovia. I hate being a princess, I mean I guess it might not be so bad if I had an older sibling or even any siblings at all but as it is I am the only heir to my mothers throne. This means I have to do the good princess thing and live up to all their dreams. Nobody ever asked me what I want, what if I don't want to rule a country, what if I don't want to get married or I want to marry a.. well I have tried not to think about these things but maybe now I will have a chance to find myself. After years of arguing I have finally convinced my parents to let me go to boarding school. Tomorrow I leave for Australia. Hopefully on the other side of the world most people wont have even heard of Genovia let alone me. There I wont be HRH Princess Helen but just Helen I might even be able to do some of the things that would be impossible for Princess Helen I can finally find out just who I am. And maybe even make some friends and fall in love on the way.


	2. Arival

Chapter 1: Arival

I'm finally here. Mum and dad wanted to come with me but that would have ruined the whole secrecy thing. I mean the queen and consort of a small European country cant just pop over to visit another country there would be all this political stuff to do and people would wonder why they were here. Luckily we are good friends with the Australians or I wouldn't be able to be here.

I flew over with Mathew my bodyguard while we are here he is going to be pretending to be my brother. We flew over on a commercial jet, we were in first class but it was so different from our private jet, and not just because of all the other people. It took ages to get through customs is this what ordinary people have to go through every time they travel overseas. Finally we got out of the airport and got In the car waiting to take us to the exclusive school my parents had got me into.

The school is nice. The buildings look old at least compared to the rest of the city and the chapel reminds me of the one on the palace grounds back home. The boarding house is nice it is fairly modern compared to the rest of the school. I was introduced to about twenty girls who were all in my year I can barely remember their names half of them seemed to be called Sarah or Maddie it was so confusing I have never met this many people at once before, well with the exception of balls but even then I only had to remember the guys names for the time I was forced to dance with them. Finally I was shown to my room.

My room here is a lot smaller than my suite at home but it is nice and the best thing is no snoopy maids sticking their noses into my business.


	3. School Begins

A/N this chapter is dedicated to tengland2 for my first ever review

Chapter 2: School Begins

The school was so noisy I was used to studying with just me and a tutor and here I was expected to be able to concentrate in a room full of people not to mention the fact that the teachers went so slowly. I guess this was good in a way as since I did not have to pay attention to the teachers I could focus on trying to remember the names of all the different people I had been introduced to. By the end of the week I had some of the names down pat . The girl the boarding house had assigned to show me around was called Sarah Wilson and she was one of three girls in the boarding house with that name the other two were Sarah James and Sarah Hodge but I couldn't remember which was which out of them. Sarah W's friends were the blond Vanessa and the red headed twins Jodie and Jessica I couldn't tell these two apart but apparently even Sarah and Vanessa who had known them since they were five occasionally had trouble especially if they were trying to look alike.

That first week passed quickly and before I knew it I was sitting in the dining hall eating lunch on Friday and listening to Jessica and Jodie having a discussion about same sex marriage apparently the Australian government was very close to finally legalizing it. I briefly wondered if maybe I could convince mum to consider the same thing back home but then I realized that even on the remotest chance that she would consider it she would never be able to convince those stuck up conservatives in parliament. Maybe when I'm queen I thought and with that thought I sunk down into depressive thoughts about the future everybody expected me to have and was only brought back to the present by Sarah shaking my shoulder and telling me it was time to go to our world politics class.

A/N please review


	4. World Politics

Chapter 3 world politics

As we walked to class Sarah tried to get me to tell her what was wrong

"nothing" I said trying to convince her

"Helen" she replied "i may have only known you for a week bur it is easy to tell that something is bothering you"

"it's nothing" I replied "just... the twins conversation reminded me of how I want things for my future that my parents wont like"

"are you gay" she said softly

"no" I said quickly that would be the worst thing worst than me wanting to be a scientist or an actor it's the one thing I could never let myself be. "i just don't want to go into politics like they want me too"

"oh" she said blushing slightly "it's just it wouldn't mater if you were you know I don't have a problem with it"

"neither do i" I said truthfully I didn't I just knew that it wasn't a possibility for me

we went into class and waited for our teacher Mr Jamison to arrive.

I was drawn out of my brooding by the arrival of Mr Jamison. Mr Jamison is one of the strangest teachers I have ever met for a start he actually seems to enjoy teaching and he enjoys his subject to the point that he sometimes is almost literally bouncing for joy. "so girls" Mr Jamison said in his scarily upbeat voice "today we are going to be discussing monarchy's, can any of you tell me what a monarchy is." I tried to stifle my groan if I had to take politics couldn't we at least cover a system that I hadn't been forced to experience first hand my entire life I know exactly what a monarchy is it is a system in which I am forced to rule a country not to mention get married and produce heirs just because of who my parents are. I didn't really pay much attention for the rest of class I couldn't help thinking about how unfair it was even on the other side of the planet I still couldn't escape all what I was.


	5. truth or dare

Chapter 4: Truth or dare

when we first got back to the boarding house on Friday night it seemed just like all the other nights had been at least it was until I was informed that we would be playing a game of truth or dare once the teachers had gone to bed. Needless to say I was pretty nervous I had never played anything like that before when Sarah came to show me where we would be playing I considered pretending I was sick or something I had to keep reminding myself that this was what I wanted to live like an ordinary teen-aged girl.

"welcome Helen" the girl who appeared to be in charge said "as it's your first time playing we will go easy on you." she turned and addressed all the girls crowded round the room "so who wants to go first" I sat and watched for a while, as we were limited in the sorts of dares we could give most people were choosing truth. The sorts of questions they got asked were really personal things like how far girls had gone with their boyfriends or which teachers they had crushes on. I was starting to get scared though it would be hard to say what I was more scared about being asked a question that I would have to lie about or being asked a question that would reveal just how sheltered my upbringing was. Any way just as I was starting to get scared Sarah decided to shake things up a bit by picking truth "OK" said the girl who had asked her "I dare you to kiss Helen on the lips" "hey what happened to going easy on the new girl" Sarah retorted everyone looked at me I wanted her to kiss me though I wouldn't have admitted it at the time. I convinced myself I just wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed, as I quietly said "I don't mind" Sarah walked over to where I was sitting and crouched down so she could look in my eyes "are you sure" she said her eyes feeling like they were peering into my soul. "Of course, I mean it's just a kiss" I responded trying to convince myself just as much as her. Slowly as though she wanted to give me time to pull away Sarah lent in and gently pressed her lips to mine. It would be impossible to describe the feelings that raced through my body as our lips met it was as if my soul was on fire. All rational thought left my mind all that I was conscious of was her lips on mine.

When she pulled away it took a few seconds for rational thought to return but when it did I ran.


	6. A true friend

A/N this chapter is dedicated to lilkathra for giving me the inspiration to keep writing.

Disclaimer: see first chapter

**chapter 5 a true friend.**

As soon a I got to my room I started crying, this could not be happening. I had liked it, the feel of her lips on mine was a sensation that I enjoyed. That wasn't the worst bit though because I'm pretty sure that the reason that I liked it didn't have that much to do with Sarah and more to do with the fact that she was a girl. These thoughts were running round and around in my head along with images of how the people of Genovia would react and what the paparazzi would say. At first I did not hear the soft knock on the door, it was only when the door was opened and I heard my name called softly through it, that I looked up blinking the remaining tears from my eyes to see Sarah standing at my door. She seemed as if she was about to say something but as soon as she saw my face she sat down on the bed next to me and hugged me. This show of friendship was enough to make the tears start anew. I don't know how long it took for my tears to stop, it felt like an hour or so but it was probably only five minutes, but eventually it got to the point that I could speak.

"Are you OK" she asked hesitantly probably scared that she would cause me to start crying again.

"not really" was the only truthful reply I could give

"do you want to talk about it" she offered

I took a deep breath, then told her what I could "i am pretty sure that I'm gay and I know that no one at home will accept it."

"they might surprise you" she said comfortingly "i have this friend back home, Cassie, she thought her parents were going to go nuts when she came out, and they did at first but then they came around"

"everyone has so many expectations about how I'm going to live my life" I tried to explain "they all

expect me to grow up, get married and have kids"

"that doesn't have to be impossible, you can still have kids and by the time you want to get married gay marriage may be legal." seeing that this did not seem to cheer me up she continued "come over to my room, we'll watch a nice action film with minimal romance and forget about the rest of the world for a while"

nodding yes to the suggestion I followed her out of the room. Maybe a distraction would work.


End file.
